On The Rocks (TonyxDane)
by MrBloodRave
Summary: After a rather enjoyable recording session, Tony and Dane gay out.


Tony and Dane sat at the desk. They had just gotten done recording a particularly funny episode of Sonichu, and they were beat. Most of their laughing came from shitty jokes they made about some bullshit writing, as always. But, for some reason, they had a lot more fun this time. Tony leaned back in his chair, and sighed softly. "That was the best episode yet, dude." Dane said, still slightly laughing from that outro. He really enjoyed doing stuff with Tony, and now that it was summer, Tony was around a lot more. The thought of them not being able to talk after the summer ended made them both a little sad, but they were there together now. And that's all that matters. "Totally man. That was pretty bomb." There was a hint of irony to Tony's voice, but he really did enjoy that. Fucking around with his best friend was fun, and they both really enjoyed it. After awhile of just talking to cool down from the video, Tony mentioned that odd Daney ship few of the fans had. Dane laughed at the thought. "Could you imagine us really being gay?" Tony started thinking about it a bit. What if they really were gay? "Well, if I were gay, I'd think you're a good enough friend to want to date. So, I guess we'd date." Tony replied. Dane went silent for a bit. "Yeah, I guess we would." He sounded slightly unsure. "But, I mean, we both aren't gay though." Tony chuckled a bit. "Would it even matter if we were though? It's not like it's so unheard of." Dane nodded softly at that.

An odd feeling grew in the pit of Dane's stomach. He didn't quite understand it, but he just ignored it. Dane opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself. "Never mind. That's a bit too stupid." Tony sat up slightly, interested in what Dane was saying. "That's too stupid?" Tony asked, in a bit of a cocky tone. "It's nothing, don't worry about it man." Tony leaned forward a bit, getting slightly closer to Dane. "You can tell me dude. I won't judge you." Dane smiled weakly at that. At least Tony made him feel slightly better about it. "Well... What if we, like, kissed? To fuck with the fans and stuff." Tony leaned back again and started laughing. "Wow dude. For not being gay, that's pretty fucking gay." Dane's face flushed softly. "I'm not gay. I just think it would be funny." Tony laughed a bit harder. Dane was starting to sound like a child. "Alright, alright. I just joking dude, jeez." Tony leaned forward a bit, and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, anyways, it's not very late. Want to play a game or something?" Tony asked, glancing at the editor on screen. Oh boy. There would need to be lots of editing this time around and he was not up for that.

"I have no idea. I don't really feel like doing that right now." Dane said, shrugging. "What, do you still wanna kiss or something?" Tony was joking, but it made Dane's face flush again. Plus that weird feeling came back. "Don't say it like that. It makes it sound all weird. It was just meant to be a joke way to fuck with our fans." Tony laughed softly again. "I know dude, I know." Dane rolled his eyes, and stood up. He walked over to Tony's bed and fell onto it. Tony followed lead, but sat down on the bed rather than falling. "We can kiss if you want to man. I mean, it's just so we can fuck with our fans." After hearing that, Dane's face was now very red. But, he had it buried in some of Tony's pillows. "Come on man. Just think of those reactions, oh boy." Dane sat up, and looked at Tony. "Sure, I mean, whatever." Tony took his phone out, and turned on the front facing cam. "You ready man?" Dane laughed and replied with a nod. Tony took the picture as their lips met. But, there was something odd about kissing his own friend. They both thought it would either just be weird, or funny as hell. But, it was different than that. There was a spark. They didn't understand why that was, but soon, that feeling in Dane's stomach grew, and now Tony was feeling it to.

"Uh..." Tony was speechless. Hell, Dane was too. "Did you..." It was meant to just be a funny joke, but there was something more. "Yeah. I felt it too Dane." How? Why? They weren't gay. They're only friends. As far as they both knew, they'd never held feelings for one another. Yeah, maybe one of them was in the closet, but that's really it. What were they going to do now? Just post the image and continue on with the joke? Maybe. "So. What happens now?" Dane questioned aloud. Tony just shrugged, and they left it at that. After what felt like an hour of just sitting there in silence, Dane decided to go use the restroom. Tony just went back to his computer to edit the video.


End file.
